Eost
Nature |ailments = Natureblight |weaknesses = Thunder Wind |creator = Democide}} Appearance Eost is a rather small, quadrupedal monster with slim legs and an elegant body. The Fanged Wyvern possesses black hooves with a blueish shine, the front legs are scaled blueishly with small tuffs of brown fur on the side and the hind legs are a bit more muscular covered in scales in duller coloration and hardly visible pelt. The short, white tail can be lifted up to reveal a deep red spot of fur. Eost's back is covered in dark brown pelage over lighter-colored scales. The neck is muscular, the head is quite broad with a long snout. The monster has long ears on the side of the upper head and dark eyes on the sides. The scales and fur upon the head have a tinge of red coloration while the rest is dark brown. Eost possesses teeth that resemble the ones of other herbivorous monsters like Kelbi. The antlers can be seen breaking through already on older individuals coming to the size of a female Kelbi. Habitat and Ecology Eost can be found in many different forested areas where it eats mostly young tree sprouts, berries, fruits, buds, leaves and grass. Locales which are inhabitated by this monster include Unseen Boscage, Bamboo Grove, Sagnum Woods, Dark Hain and other wooded areas. Eosts are juvenile monsters which live in groups of up to twenty individuals together with a few adults, the Eostage. Those protect the younger members of the herd if they get attacked by predators or aggressors. Smaller groups of older adolescent males may distance themselves from the bigger assemblies and live outside of the protection of the Eostage, which makes them the main prey item for many predators. Those divisions happen usually when the supply of food is abundant enough to cause an increased growth in population. The most robust individuals get forced to leave the herd so they can make place for the younger generations. Sometimes a White Eost is mixed in with a bigger group in the Sagnum Woods. It is assumed that those are the young of a subspecies of Eostage, but until now no connections could be found. Interactions with other Monsters *'Predators': **Eost are hunted by many predators, including Zinogre, Zadornoys, Inyona and Epiyona. *'Symbiosis and other harmonious relationships': **The Fanged Wyvern can be found forming groups with other herbivorous monsters. Abilities Most attacks resemble that of a Kelbi, but bigger individuals can also inflict natureblight by ramming an opponent with its budding antlers. Apart from that the Fanged Wyvern can also deal out kicks with its hind legs. Yet Eosts tend to run away when a stronger monster appears. Attacks #'Horn thrust': The monster goes up to the opponent and thrusts its head forward aligning one antler after the other at the target inflicting natureblight. Only bigger Eosts will use this attack. #'Charge': It charges towards the opponent similar to Kelbi. #'Back kick': Eost turns its behind towards the target and kicks back. Notes *The weakness is thunder, then wind. *They are usually encountered in big areas in small herds escorted by at least one Eostage, but outside groups of two to four bigger males can be found in more narrow parts of the forest. *Eosts only attack back when aggravated before. Materials Eost Pelt, Eost Horn, Eost Scale, Monster Bone S